Candy Canes
by MischievousWolf66
Summary: Candy canes are such a tease, and are now Zelos' new enemies... Zelloyd/Zelos x Lloyd. Side Kruan/Kratos x Yuan and Gethos/Mithos x Genis. One-shot


**Title: Candy canes**

**Pairing(s): Zelos x Lloyd; side Kratos x Yuan and Mithos x Genis**

**Rating: T (13+)**

**Warning: Shonen-ai (boy x boy), kissing, slight OIC-ness (Out of Charater-ness), and sexual thoughts.**

**Summary: Candy canes are such a tease and are now Zelos' new enemies...**

**A/n: All started cause I was PMS-ing; got a candy cane to calm me down, started playing Tales of Symphonia (which I finally beat! :D) and read some Zelloyd fanfics, and I had this idea for a while, so I paused my game and grabbed my iPod and wrote this, candy cane still in my mouth; you get my point. ;3 Though, I don't blame you if you don't understand what I just said, trust me, I don't know either XP**

**Disclaimer: Do not own ToS; if I did, Colette would be more... tolerable (or at least not get kidnapped 4 or 5 freakin' times, thanks to the sequel, I'm starting to like her, but I ****_hate_**** Marta!)... and Mithos will live on and be with Genis! :D They're ****_soooooooooo _****cute! Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Blue eyes twitched as they watch the small, pink, wet tongue dragged up on the red and white peppermint stick, saliva trail behind as the sensitive organ moving very slowly up from base to tip.<p>

Zelos groaned at the sight before him, the brunette has _no idea_ how badly this was _affecting_ the red hair Chosen.

The great, the beautiful, a total ladies' man, Zelos Wilder; Chosen-ahem, sorry, _ex_-Chosen of Tethe'alla, was using all his will power to _not_ rape Lloyd Ivring; Hero of both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, eternal swordsman, son of Kratos Aurion, and Zelos' _boyfriend_.

Zelos let out a long sigh, slightly over dramatic, but caught his lover's attention. Lloyd stopped licking his minty treat and looked over at Zelos, who is sitting right next to him on the couch in the living room of said ex-Chosen's mansion.

The eternal swordsman tilted his head towards Zelos and questioned, "What's wrong, Zelos?"

The magic Swordsman shook his head as he looked up at Lloyd and smiled at him. "It's nothing, Hun. _Really_..."

"Oh... okay..." Lloyd said, uncertain if his boyfriend is really OK or not, but let it go and continue licking his candy cane. Blues eyes twitch again.

Oh, how Zelos _envied_ that peppermint stick...

The red hair gritted his teeth, but Lloyd doesn't seem to notice. Zelos glared at the candy cane, slowly despising the said traditional Christmas treat.

Letting out another sigh, he then heard a _very_ familiar laughter. Zelos looked over his shoulders to see a _very_ familiar blue hair half-elf.

Zelos was still glaring and his glare didn't soften when he saw a grin on the other man's face.

"_Yuan_..." Zelos nearly growled, as the said angel moved closer and leaned on the back of the couch.

Yuan's grin never left his lips as he threw up a peace sign. "'Sup, Zel... Hey, Lloyd!" Yuan exclaimed as he threw his arms around the young brunette's neck, who just blinked then smiled with his candy cane in his mouth.

"Hi, Yuan." Lloyd said as his step-father gave him a peck on his cheek. Lloyd giggled as Zelos' glare grew deadlier, the red-clad leader didn't notice, but ex-leader of the Renegades did and smirk.

"Lloyd, you enjoying the candy cane _I_ got you~?" Yuan's grin grew more, if possible, when he saw ex-Chosen's eye twitch, glaring at the blue hair man even more. (_Well someone is in a glaring mood_)

If looks could kill; blood and limps would be everywhere... Then again, if looks _can_ kill, Zelos would had been killed by a certain auburn hair male by now... (-_cough_-)

_'Should of known Yuan was the cause of this...'_ the pink-clad man thought and sighed once again. _'Ugh... Plotting my revenge will take awhile...'_

"Yuan..." another voice called that sound _oh-so-familiar._

The said blue hair angel blinked and looked over, his green eyes met a pair of auburn colored ones.

"_Kratos!_" Yuan smiled as he let go his step-son and ran over to his husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then wrapped his arms around Kratos' neck, practically hanging onto the auburn human.

Kratos rolled his eyes as he gave one of his rare smiles to his blue hair lover. A quick glance towards his son, who smiled sheepishly and gave a short wave, still have the candy cane hang from his mouth. But when he looked at the red hair magic swordsman, he shot Zelos a glare, causing the ex-Chosen to shiver slightly in fear then hugged the eternal swordsman, Kratos watched Zelos' arms wrap around his son's waist; results, Kratos going in over-protective father mode as his eyes twitch.

"_Lloydie~_ Your dad is scaring me! He looks like he wants to murder _meeeeeeeee!_" Zelos whined as Lloyd chuckled and gave the complaining red-head a kiss on the cheek. Kratos growled softly as Yuan giggled.

"Zelos, I kinda doubt my dad would murder you..."

Zelos blinked a few times then tilt his head, "_Kinda?_ Why kinda?"

Lloyd moved forward and said in a low whisper so his fathers don't hear them, forgetting they have super amazing hearing.

"Cause_ I'll_ protect you..."

Zelos turned into a nice shade of pink that match his vest and gloves then grinned like an idiot. "Thanks, Bud! Though that was kinda cheesy... You're still the best!" He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against the brunette, who blushed more brightly than Zelos.

Yuan let a small squeal as Kratos was gripping tightly on the hilt of his sword, but his lover stopped him by placing a hand over his and gave a knowing smile. The auburn human grunted then let go of his sword, Yuan grinned again then dragged Kratos out of the room, who was still glaring at his son's lover, giving the two lovebirds some privacy.

After some time, Lloyd broke away, panting slightly, a smile crept on his lips, but quickly dropped when he remembered something.

"Ah! My candy cane!" the red-clad male exclaimed as he grabbed the minty cane that fell out of his mouth at one point. Zelos felt a vein popped on his forehead as he grabbed the candy cane and throw it in a random direction.

Lloyd gasped, "_Zelos! _Why did you throw my candy cane?"

The said magic swordsman pouted and cross his arms. "We were having a _great_ make-out session and all you _cared_ about was that stupid _candy cane!_ If you wanted to lick something, why don't you lick my-!" Zelos quickly stopped himself from finish that sentence by slapping his gloved hand over his mouth.

Zelos' eyes widen. _'Crap! Did I just...?'_ as perverted as the redhead magic swordsman can be, he still limited his perverted-ness around his brunette lover.

Especially if his overly protective father was around...

Lloyd raised a brown eyebrow as he tilt his head. "Your _what?_" He asked all too innocently.

"N-nothing! I s-said nothing!" the ex-Chosen exclaimed, hoping that the younger swordsman didn't get it, hoping he was still oblivious.

Unfortunately, Lloyd figured it out...

He had that sexy smirk growing on his lips as he slowly moved on top of Zelos.

"Hm... Never mind, I think I have an _idea_ what it could be..." Lloyd said as he slowly started unbuckled the red hair man's belt and slowly slide his hand down the white puffy pants that Zelos love wearing every day.

The blush reappeared on Zelos' face, much darker from than the last one. Lloyd then moved forward, lip-locking once again.

Maybe candy canes aren't _that_ bad...

* * *

><p>Yuan leaned against the closed-door as he heard some moans, which belong to the pink-clad and red-clad males. The blue haired half-elf couldn't help but squeal and giggle like a school girl; the auburn haired human, on the other hand, was ready to murder the ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla.<p>

Green eyes rolled in their sockets, about to tell his lover to relax, and give_ 'We were young once'_ speech, (_though they still look young_) but quickly caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde and silver-haired young half-elves. Smiling at each other with small blushes on their cheeks as they held hands. A grin grew on Yuan's lips again as he walked over to the two young boys.

"Hey, Mithos, Genis!" he called the two young half-elves, waving his arm side to side, kinda like an idiot.

Mithos and Genis both looked up at the lavender colored winged angel and smiled softly at him as they both greeted him back, "Hi, Yuan."

"Ah, Genis, I got something for you~" The said silver hair half-elf raised an eyebrow as Yuan searched around his cape. Kratos stopped planning how to murder the redhead ex-Chosen and realized what his husband was doing, he couldn't help but chuckle softly, not stopping Yuan from his mischief.

The blue haired half-elf finally found what he's looking for. Grinning like the Cheshire cat as he took out a white mint cane covered in red stripes.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Ha, ha! FINALLY! A one-shot I ACTUALLY **_**FINISHED!**_** And within ONE DAY! I'm so happy! Q u Q It's short, but it's still a succeed that no one cares about or matter in life! (It might actually matter, but who cares!) Well I hoped you all liked it~**

**Happy Holidays! And Happy New Years!**

**Don't forget to R & R! . w .**

**It will help me a lot to know if I'm good or not, and I'll write a Mithos x Genis one-shot if anyone is interested! (I have a gut feeling this one-shot is not that good... v - v)**

**AND I FINALLY GOT A BETA READER! And yes, she edited my Author's Note... = - =**

**Beta Reader (A.K.A. Chelsea B! :D): I LOVE CORRECTING THINGS... *grammar freak* :3**

**Edit: (06-27-13)**

**Wolfie: I am ****_such_**** a ****_perfectionist._**** = - =**


End file.
